ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Marry Me
Plot On the moon Lu is eating chili fries when his computer beeps. He presses a button and views 4 tetramand warships flying towards Earth. He gasps. He presses a red button on the keyboard and an image of Magister Hulka appears. (Lu): Magister Hulka! We have a problem. Theme Song! On Earth, Ben is playing video games when the door bell rings. He gets up and answers it. Looma is there. (Looma): Hi, Ben! Ben shuts the door quickly. (Ben): Is it 3 years already! Oh my gosh! Looma punches the door down on top of Ben. (Looma): Ben? Ben crawls out from under the door and takes off running down the street. Looma chases after in her ship. Ben tries to transform but fails. (Ben): What do you mean 12% power left? I haven't used you in 4 hours. Ben finally gets to Max's Plumbing and activates lock down mode the minute he's inside. Rook comes up. (Rook): Ben! Ben takes a deep breath. (Ben): Rook. Looma is after me and I have got to hide or el- Looma knocks the door down on Ben again. (Looma): Hello, Rook. Where's Ben? (Rook): Err, haven't seen him. (Looma): Also, are you going to be his best man, or is Levin? (Rook): Best man? (Looma): Why yes! Ben and I are getting married tomorrow! It has been 3 years. Has it not? Ben lets out a gasp. Looma lifts the door off of him. (Looma): My love! She hugs Ben. Ben faints. He wakes up seeing Blukic and Dribba staring at him. '' ''He gets up. Driba shakes his head. (Blukic): Boy that was one beating. (Rook): It was not a fight. Sadly. (Ben): Hey, Rook... Ben wakes up again. He shakes his head. Blukic and Driba had already left. He saw silhouettes of Looma and Rook negotiating. He activates the Ultimatrix and leaves as Ghostfreak. At a pier Ben uses his Plumber badge to contact Magister Hulka. (Hulka): Ben! We've been trying to get to you. The Tetramands are here! (Ben): I noticed. (Hulka): Do you know why? (Ben): Princess Looma's here to marry me. (Hulka): You can't refuse. That could cause war. (Ben): I am not getting married!! (Hulka): Yes, we know. Your grandfather is doing everything he can to stop the wedding. He's on Khoros now. (Ben): I hope he hurries. Ben hangs up. He hears stomping. He sees Looma's shadow coming closer. He transforms into Ripjaws and hides underwater. (Looma): Ben! She reaches into the water and grabs Ripjaws by his tail. And drags him to her ship. (Ripjaws): Carp. Later aboard the Tetramand ship Warlord Gar is drinking massive amounts of water when Looma and Ben show up. (Gar): Looma! Did you find him? Good. Ben, I want to thank you again for saving Khoros from that cosmic storm last month. (Ben): No problem, Warlord Gar. (Gar): Ah, please call me Gar. (Looma): Aw, Daddy... (Gar): What? I want my future son in law to call me by my name. You will be royalty after all. (Ben): Wonderful. (Gar): Oh, yes, Looma. Your stylists are here, Looma squeals and runs off. Gar steps off his throne. (Gar): Ben. Before you marry my daughter, I must learn more of you. Sure, I know you are a hero. But what else. (Ben): I was afraid of clowns, once. (Gar): What!! Me too! On Khoros the next day Ben is in a tux and so is Rook. (Rook): I do not believe, Magister Tennyson can do anything. Sorry, Ben. (Ben): Neither can I. We have to do something. Max comes in and fixes Ben's tie. (Max): Now, Ben. You know you can't do that. Gar would destroy Earth. (Ben): But Grandpa, I can't get mar- (Max): You may have to. Max leaves. (Ben): Say, will Gwen and Kevin be here? (Gwen): You bet! (Kevin): Hey, Tennyson. (Ben): Aw, yeah! You gotta help guys! (Gwen): Can we do that? A laser sails above Ben's head. (Rook): Zoinks! (Kevin): Hey, you've watching those detective cartoons. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Looma Red Wind (first reappearance) *Warlord Gar (first reappearance) *Lu (first reappearance) *Magister Hulka (first reapppearance) *Blukic (first reappearance) *Driba (first reappearance) Villains *TBA Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *Ripjaws (first reappearance) Trivia *Due to the events of ''Rules Of Engagement ''ending diffrently Ben and Looma are betrothed. Category:Episodes Category:BTAD Category:BTAD Episodes Category:BTAD Season 1